


Speculation

by rinwins



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Collars, D/s, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwins/pseuds/rinwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerning collars, the aesthetics and symbolism thereof, and who else on the Liberator might know anything about it. (Set right before 2x3, 'Weapon'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speculation

**Author's Note:**

> So a while ago I watched 'Weapon' with a friend, who pointed out that the gold bits on Cally's costume weren't actually attached to her dress. And that she was sitting awfully close to Jenna. And then... this happened.

The tiniest of sounds, the gentle brush of fingers against her neck, and the collar is fastened. “There,” says Jenna, standing up behind her.

Cally looks at herself in the mirror. (She’s still not sure _how_ Jenna has a full-length mirror in her quarters, when no one else has one. She suspects it’s snitched from the wardrobe room.) When Jenna first showed her the set- the gold collar and chain, the matching belt and cuffs- she had privately thought it was a bit much. Now that it’s on, she can barely tell it isn’t part of her dress.

“Do you like it, Cally?” Jenna walks around in front of her, a quiet rustle of blue fabric, watching her appraisingly. That was a direct question- Cally looks up, smiling.

“Yes, Jenna,” she says, “I do.”

Jenna smiles back. “Good,” she says. “You ought to. You look lovely. Now, stand up.”

She hooks a finger around the chain and pulls gently upward. Obligingly, Cally stands. “Good girl,” Jenna says. She rewards her with a light kiss on her neck, just above the collar. Cally shivers agreeably.

“Now,” says Jenna, her lips still close enough to brush Cally’s ear, “let’s go show you off.”

Cally follows her toward the door. “Do you think the others know what it means?”

“You know, I’m not sure.” Jenna stops walking to consider. “Gan might. And I know Vila does,” she adds.

“How do you know that?” Cally starts to say, but halfway through the sentence, Jenna gives her a Look. The next word turns into a laugh. “Really?”

“Ooh, yes,” says Jenna. “Although he’s terrible about talking back.” She grins. “Maybe we’ll have a play date, sometime. He could learn a few things from you.”

“What about Blake, do you think?” Cally can’t resist. “Avon?”

“Now _he_ certainly seems the type, doesn’t he? Probably more on my side than yours.” Jenna’s grin is mischievous, bordering on wicked. “Tell you what,” she says. “Your next assignment is to find out.”

“And what happens when I do?”

Jenna reaches for the chain again, to pull Cally closer to her. “I think,” she says quietly, “that depends on what the answer is, don’t you?”

There’s that agreeable shiver again. “Yes, Jenna.”

“ _Good_ girl.”


End file.
